Inalcanzable
by Conniesc97
Summary: -Songfic- Para él no debo ser más que una amiga, que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, no se porqué se fijaría en mi. Él, sale todos los sábados con una chica diferente, dice que es porque la que él quiere no quiso salir con él. ¡Que chica más estúpida! Hace suspira a mi rubio, me lo saca, me lo hace inalcanzable.


**Como bien saben, los personajes no son míos, los lugares tampoco, ellos perteneces única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling . Yo solo juego un rato a ser ella. **

**Inspirado en la canción "Inalcanzable" de RBD.**

**Disfruten! :)**

* * *

Está acá, sentado a mi lado, riendo por algo que dijo Rose, que está peleando con Albus, como siempre. Ahora empiezan a hablar de las recientes conquistas. Rose está con Lorcan desde tercero, Albus dijo que ese sábado salía con una Ravenclaw amiga de Rosie, creo que dijo que se llama Serena. Ahora es el turno de Scorp, el único que me interesa saber en que anda.

Él se vuelve a reír y dice que ese sábado iba a salir con alguien que hace años quiere salir, después le guiña el ojo a Albie. Me pregunto que estará planeando, pero una suave voz me distrae.

—Y Lils, ¿con quién quieres salir este sábado?

Me abstengo de decirle que es el único con el que saldría, pero le respondo que probablemente con mis compañeras. Rose me mira, ella sabe todo sobre mi, y cree que algún día tendría que preguntarle si quiere ir a Hogsmade conmigo. Justo toca el timbre y es hora de despedirnos. Me da un beso en la mejilla, y yo se, que es lo único que obtendría de él en toda mi vida, besos en la mejilla y abrazos amistosos, nada más.

En clases pienso, que para él no debo ser más que una amiga, que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, y eso duele, aparte yo solo tengo dieciséis recién cumplidos. Siendo honesta, no se porqué se fijaría en mi. Si, soy de las más lindas de todo Hogwarts, pero él no me ve, porque, para empeorar la situación, es el más hermoso de todo el colegio, todas quieren estar con ese ángel rubio de ojos grises de diecisiete años. Y él, sale todos los sábados con una chica diferente. Pero dice que es porque la que él quiere no quiso salir con él. ¡Que chica más estúpida! Hace suspira a mi rubio, me lo saca, me lo hace inalcanzable.

Estoy en Hogsmade, ya llegó el sábado. Voy caminando, riendo con mis compañeras, cuando lo veo. Esta solo, no hay ninguna chica a su lado y eso hace que la esperanza vuelva.

Me acerco, y él me sonríe con esa sonrisa que me mata, le pregunto porqué estaba solo. Me dice que su cita solo lo usaba para darle celos a Albie, que era todo parte de un plan, que la chica que él quería no saldría con él, por eso ni siquiera se había animado a preguntarle "Ya somos dos" pensé, abatida. En vez de decirle eso, le sonrío y le digo que seguramente era una loca idea suya, que vaya a invitarla. Él me sonríe y se va, seguramente a buscar a su princesa.

Decir que tenia el corazón roto era poco, porque se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho picadillo. Yo, Lily Luna Potter había alentado al chico que amo a invitar a la chica que él quiere.

Me siento en un banquillo que había ahí, esperando a mis amigas, quienes estan en Madame Puddifoot, lugar que aborrezco con todo mi alma. De repente no me siento muy bien, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y mis ojos se vuelven dos lagunas. Cuando la primer lágrima cae, escucho a mis espaldas una voz. Su voz.

—¿Estas bien, princesa?— le escucho decir mientras veo que se sienta a mi lado, con una caja en sus manos. Sacudo la cabeza a modo de respuesta, no confiaba en mi voz.—Lils, te conozco, no estas bien.

Respiro hondo, para hacer que el nudo baje.-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas a ir a buscar a tu princesa, como buen príncipe que eres.- le respondo, evitando tener que contarle porqué lloraba.

Me abraza, y me seca las lágrimas. Me sonríe, y yo hago lo mismo, solo porque amo verlo así.

—¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta?—me pregunta, dejándome más que confundida.—Al y Rose dijeron que era más que evidente, pero al parecer no.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—sus palabras trajeron nuevamente la esperanza que había perdido minutos atrás.

Me tiende la caja, la abro y veo mis chocolates preferidos, aquellos que comía desde que era pequeña, y no pude más que sonreír y arrojarme a sus brazos, al ver la nota que había junto a los chocolates, _"Para mi princesa de chocolate". _

Después me levantó el mentón y me besó como siempre había soñado que lo hiciera, como lo está haciendo este momento. Sus labios, dulces, contra los míos, me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Se separa un poco de mi, y me susurra al oído "¿Puedo ser su príncipe, mi princesa?" Yo sonrío, y le pregunto porqué tardo tantos años en venir a buscarme. "Tenía miedo de perderte del todo", es su respuesta.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla, y me mira confundido. Me río y vuelvo a sus labios, pensando que a lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho perder el miedo, le estaría eternamente agradecida por hacerme la princesa de mi príncipe.

Porque, Scorpius Malfoy no era tan inalcanzable después de todo.

* * *

**Mil gracias por leer. ¿Les gustó?**

**Beso enorme!**


End file.
